Sunnydale
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = Sunnydale County Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Teacher's Pet | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = Tuscany Valley | residents = | appearances = Buffyverse | poi = The Bronze; Crawford Street Mansion; Sunnydale High School; UC Sunnydale; Doublemeat Palace | 1st = "Welcome to the Hellmouth" }} is a fictional coastal town located in Southern California. It is the central setting from the 1997-2003 television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Sunnydale is conterminous with the city of Santa Barbara and may actually be an incorporated part of the city itself. Joss Whedon; The Bronze Posting Board; Archive Though largely a suburban community, it is known for its numerous churches and graveyards. Unlike most American communities, Sunnydale is host to all manner of vampires, demons, ghosts and ghouls. This is due largely to the fact that Sunnydale's high school sits directly atop a Hellmouth - a mystical gateway nexus and aperture into various dimensions of Hell. Points of Interest ; The Bronze: The Bronze is the trendiest night club in all of Sunnydale. Catering primarily to teenagers, it boasts a live band nearly every night and is an accessible hot spot for minors. Daniel Osbourne's band, Dingoes Ate My Baby, frequently performed there. Occasionally, vampires would attack people at the Bronze, but this was seldom. ; Crawford Street Mansion: :A dilapidated mansion located on Crawford Street, this aging building proved to be an ideal nesting place for vampires. Spike and Drusilla occupied the mansion when they first arrived in Sunnydale and Angel took possession of it shortly after his resurrection. ; Doublemeat Palace: Doublemeat Palace is a fast food restaurant change, with a strong presence in West Coast. One restaurant was located in Sunnydale, California. The manager of this establishment was a man named Manny. Other employees included Lorraine Ross, Phillip Todd, Timothy Blane, Gary, Todd, and for a brief period, Buffy Summers. Doublemeat's namesake menu item was the DoubleMeat Medley, which consisted of two layers of meat in between two primary buns, and a third bun in the middle. The top layer of meat was beef, and the bottom layer was chicken. ; Summers residence: This was the home of Joyce Summers and her daughter Buffy. In later years, it was also the home of Buffy's younger sister Dawn. Following Joyce's death, the house became a de facto training center for young slayers. ; Sunnydale High School: Sunnydale High School was situated directly overtop a Hellmouth and as such, provided a convenient access point for demonic entities wishing to escape from Hell. Buffy Summers, Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg and Cordelia Chase all attended high school here. ; University of California - Sunnydale: UC Sunnydale is where Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg attended college after graduating from Sunnydale High. UC Sunnydale was also a prime proving ground for members of the Initiative - a secret military unit designed to fight the supernatural. ; Weatherly Park: In 1997, Buffy Summers patrolled Weatherly Park looking or a powerful vampire she referred to as "Fork Guy". She fought with the one-armed vampire, but the police arrived and he ran off before Buffy could kill him. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Teacher's Pet TV shows that take place in Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters from Only includes characters that are believed to have been born and raised, or spent the majority of their lives in Sunnydale. * Amy Madison * Andrew Wells * Blayne Moll * Catherine Madison * Chris Boal * Collin * Cordelia Chase * Dawn Summers * Forrest Gates * Harmony Kendall * Jenny Calendar * Jesse McNally * Jonathan Levinson * Lishanne Davis * Lloyd Modano * Maggie Walsh * Natalie French * Owen Thurman * Parker Abrams * Richard Wilkins III * Sheila Martini * Tara Maclay * Tucker Wells * Warren Meers * Willow Rosenberg * Xander Harris Notes & Trivia * Many of the maps of Sunnydale show throughout the series were actually maps of Santa Barbara with the name "Sunnydale" super-imposed over top of them. * Xander Harris referred to Sunnydale as a "One Starbucks town". Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth * The season one episode "Teacher's Pet" reveals that Sunnydale is located in Tuscany Valley. This is shown when Willow Rosenberg prints out a real estate agreement pertaining to an elderly local woman named Natalie French. See also External Links * Sunnydale at Buffyverse References ---- Category:California